


The Mysterious Vanishing of the Grace Siblings Q&A

by Word_Addict



Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved: Demigods [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banter, Buzzfeed Unsolved Postmortem, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, ryan and shane discuss heroes of olympus like its a buzzfeed episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: At long last, another postmortem!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved: Demigods [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497791
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	The Mysterious Vanishing of the Grace Siblings Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me SO FREAKING LONG! Basically, life and everything that means in 2020 got in the way. Thanks for being so patient and I hope you enjoy!

“Hello and welcome to Buzzfeed Unsolved Postmortem, a show where we answer your most pressing questions about the latest episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved! Today, we’re delving back into the mystery surrounding the Grace siblings and their disappearance.”

“That’s the kids you think ended up all ghosty, right?”

“’Ghosty’? No, I _said_ some people reported seeing them after their disappearance.”

“Don’t lie to me; you think they became ghosts.”

“Just because I believe in ghosts doesn’t mean I believe in every ghost story out there, Shane!”

“But _this_ one…”

“I see the look you’re giving me and I’m ignoring it. Back to the case! All the questions we’re answering today came from you guys via our Buzzfeed Unsolved Facebook page, our Buzzfeed Unsolved Instagram page, as well as directly on the video on BUN.”

“Subscribe!”

“The first question we’re answering today comes from the video directly. mcleanbeautyqueen asks: _after beryl left Jason to the wolves do you think there’s any way he could have survived?”_

“One, that is an _excellent_ pun, Ryan, and I don’t think you’re laughing _nearly_ enough at it. Two, um…no. He was a toddler. I’m not sure what the official stats are for toddler-on-wolf fights but I’m guessing the odds aren’t great.”

“Yeah, I have to agree with Shane on this one. Jason would have died shortly afterwards, probably due to either exposure or animal attack.”

“…Well, that was depressing. Let’s pick a more uplifting question! From our Instagram page, wisegirl asks: _Is it possible there’s a connection between a girl matching Annabeth’s description being seen here and with Percy Jackson?”_

“Good question! Like I said in the video – we don’t know. There’s a lot of missing pieces to this puzzle and one or two similarities don’t mean the cases are really connected.”

“ _However,_ I like to think they are.”

“You would.”

“C’mon, Ryan! Maybe they’re all living together somewhere eating pizza and getting flown across the States by aliens! It’s like a cinematic universe but for unsolved mysteries!”

“…So our next question is from Facebook. Paul Blofis – “

“Blowfish?”

“ _Blofis._ He says: _Good video! I did like the video on the Jacksons a little bit more, but this one was still excellent. Would you ever consider doing a follow-up on any of these cases?”_

“Probably not.”

“Yeah, like I said a while ago, our legal team is very careful about contacting people and so we would never try and find any of these people who are still living. Or, in this case, any living relatives they might have.”

_“Did_ the Graces have any relatives?”

“Not that I could find.”

“Kind of makes sense. Who can really get close to a celebrity anyway? The lifestyle is so demanding!”

“If you’re talking about yourself, Shane…”

“Hey! We’re totally YouTube superstars!”

“Yeah, okay, keep telling yourself that. Do you want to read the next question?”

“Sure, Ryan. All the way from ‘gram town, anonymousgoddess wants to know: _did Shane do something to his hair in the last video? I like it! Also, good job on the video and good luck to Jason and thalia if they’re still around._ Thanks, anonymousgoddess!”

“Okay, my turn! From the video, blondesuperman says: _great job on the video!_ _😊_ _I think jason would like it! #shaniac #boogara #postmortem #loveyouguys.”_

“It’s nice to feel appreciated, Ryan.”

“It sure does. And with that, I think we’ll finish it here for today. Thanks to everyone for all your great comments and remember to like and subscribe to BUN!”


End file.
